


A Brand New Man

by NoManFinnlander12345



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, LGBTQ Character, Shy trans boy, Surgery, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, top surgery, vomit mention but no actual vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoManFinnlander12345/pseuds/NoManFinnlander12345
Summary: Oscar is a trans guy (born female, transitioning to male) and is in the process of getting top surgery to remove his "chesticles". His partner, Marcy, is right by his side through the entire process and helps take care of him.The information regarding the top surgery is not 100% true, but I tried to research and provide accurate information throughout the story. I think this fic is finished, but I can't be sure if I will add a second part to it or not. Let me know what you all think!
Kudos: 4





	A Brand New Man

“Come on babes, you're going to be late for your appointment!” Marcy called from the entryway of the microscopic apartment. 

“I’m coming, I’m trying to find my keys!” Oscar yelled out from upstairs. 

“I already have them, remember! We’re taking my car today.” Marcy yelled.

With that, stampeding footsteps could be heard rumbling their way down the steps. “Well, let’s get a move on then! We can’t be late!” Oscar said, grinning from ear to ear as he grabbed Marcy’s wrist to pull her out the door. 

_________________________

As they drove the short trip into town, Oscar slowly quieted down from his chattering. Marcy took notice of this and silently took his hand to hold while they pulled into the hospital parking lot. 

They parked the car and sat there for a few minutes in silence. Oscar finally chirped up, “I can’t believe I finally have my consultation for top surgery. I feel like this is going too fast or maybe I'm dreaming and this isn't real.”

Marcy turned to him and cupped his cheeks. “You are being so brave. I am so proud of you, Os. You worked so hard to get to this place in life” 

The nickname made him blush.

“I want you to know that whatever happens, I am right by your side and we will figure out the issues as they roll in, though I don’t think there will be many more. You certainly got through the biggest of them.” Marcy said in her most calming voice. “Come on, let’s go find the clinic.” 

________________________

The building was massive, and that made Oscar feel really small. He certainly wasn’t the tallest trans boy in the world, but at just over 5’9’’, he felt his dysphoria flaring up while comparing himself to the other men walking in and out of the building. 

The waiting room to the clinic was on the 6th floor, all the way down the hallway. Once checking in, Oscar made his way to the corner of the room to sit with Marcy. He grabbed a magazine and tried to quiet his anxieties while he waited for his name to be called. 

“Mr. Oscar.” A plump lady called out from the open door, scanning the room. 

Oscar jumped. He wasn’t expecting to be called in so soon. Normally they’re 15 minutes or more behind in their schedule. He stood and made his way over to the woman. She seemed nice. Her cheeks were pink and she had purple scrubs with little kittens on them. She had a warm smile on and that calmed Oscar’s anxieties even further.

“Hello dear, I’m nurse Linda, you can follow me to your room.”

Oscar hesitated for a moment and looked back at Marcy who was smiling at him. She gave him a little push wave to signal him to go with the nurse. Nurse Linda must have sensed his apprehension. “Dear, you can come back too if that’s okay with Oscar.” She said, smiling at Marcy. Oscar quickly nodded and Marcy made her way down the hall with Oscar in tow. 

Nurse Linda pushed open an exam room for them to wait. “Here dear, put this on for me, and I will be in for your vitals once you've changed.” She handed over a greenish gown for Oscar to change into. She pulled the curtain to give him some sense of privacy and closed the door.

“Do I have to take my binder off?” Oscar sighed, waiting for Marcy to respond. 

“I assume so babes, they will need to check your chest for the consult. But it won’t be long and I’m sure they will let you put in on right away when they're finished.” She said, trying to sound enthusiastic. 

Oscar sighed and stripped down to his undies and put the gown on. Once changed, he pulled back the curtain and hopped back up onto the examination bed. About 5 minutes later, Nurse Linda was back to check his vitals. 

“Thank you for doing that for me dear, I know it might be uncomfortable for you, but we will do this as non-invasively as possible” She patted his knee. “I just have to run through some history and questions with you before the doctor can come in and see you.”

Oscar nodded. 

“First I need your birth name, unless it was legally changed.”

“Ophelia.” His mouth went dry from hearing that name.

“Birthday? Age?”

“March 21st 2001, age 19, almost 20”

“What is your height and weight?”

“About 5’9’’ and 145 pounds.”

“Do you smoke?” 

“No”

“Are you sexually active?”

“Yes, but we use protection and have been tested for STDs.”

“Any history of bleeding disorders?”

“Not that I know of?”

“Any history of drug abuse?”

“No”

“Any major surgeries you’ve had in the past?”

“None”

“Are you experiencing any pain today?”

“No”

“Any medications you're on?”

“Yes, I’m on Abilify for depression/anxiety and testosterone”

“How long have you been on each medication?”

“About 3 years for the abilify and coming on 1 year for the T.”

“Okay dear, that’s all I need to ask. I just need to take your blood pressure and pulse now, okay?”

Oscar nodded. 

The nurse quickly listened to his heart, lungs, and got his blood pressure before jotting it in her notes and leaving to update the doctor. 

Oscar audibly sighed as he layed back on the exam table. “This is exhausting Mar, I feel disgusting sitting here virtually naked.” 

“I know. It will be done soon, okay? Maybe we can get some ice cream afterwards for you overcoming another huge hurdle!” It was their tradition to celebrate after each obstacle or hardship. For Oscar, it was ice cream. For Marcy, it was thrift shopping. 

Oscar took no time in thinking it over. “YES! Cookie dough please!” He practically screeched. 

Marcy giggled as Oscar’s face blushed from the sudden outburst. “Okay love, cookie dough it is. Should we go out or just get it from the grocery store?”

Before Oscar could answer, there was a knock at the door, and in walked a tall lanky grey haired man. 

“Hello, Oscar. My name is Dr. Brushnick. I will be the attending doctor doing the consultation today, and hopefully if everything checks out, the surgery.”

“Hello.” Oscar squeaked out. 

“Alright, let’s get the physical examination over with so that we can get you back into your clothes and then we can go over any questions or concerns you have. Sound good?” Brushnick smiled softly. 

“”Yes sir.” Oscar stated, trying to muster up the courage to sound excited. 

“Alright young man, do me a favor and take your gown off on the top. You can keep it around your waist and sit on the exam table for now still.” 

Oscar obeyed but felt his face redden and tears well in his eyes. He tried his best to clear his vision as he listened to the doctor. 

“I know this is very uncomfortable, Oscar, but I think I have good news for you.” Because of your breast size, it looks like we might be able to do keyhole surgery rather than double incision. This means that we can reduce the scarring and you will have a more natural looking chest. I expect there to be little issue with performing that method.” Dr. Brushnick stated. 

“Lastly, I am going to take some images of your chest while standing, sitting, and laying, so that I can use my equipment to map my incisions before your surgery. Then you won’t have to come in again until the surgery date.” The doctor said, motioning Oscar to stand up against the wall. 

Once the pictures were taken, the doctor signaled for Oscar to get changed again, and went back out of the room to upload the pictures into the system for the program to assist with the surgical marks. Once he finished, Dr. Brushnick came back in to discuss any questions or concerns about the procedure. 

_______________________________

“Well, if you have no more questions, I suppose we should schedule you in for surgery. It looks like your insurance covers 90% of the procedure so you would be accountable for roughly $1000.” Dr. Brushnick explained. “If you are able to roughly estimate when you can be ready for the surgery and have the payment ready, you are free to go and schedule the appointment at the front desk. I look forward to seeing you on surgery day, Oscar.” He smiled as he left the room. 

Oscar sighed and sat back in the chair next to Marcy. The long day of exhausting adult obligations was finally coming to an end and Oscar had the rest of the day ahead of him to relax with Marcy at home. 

“Ready for your ice cream, baby boy?” Marcy smiled, grabbing his hand and helping him to his feet. 

He blushed. He wasn’t used to Marcy calling him so many pet names in public. He’d have to make a conscious effort to not get too flustered less someone ask him why he’s gone red. 

They left to schedule the appointment and were met by a nice young woman who had a headset on that complimented her bright blue hair well. 

“Hello, Oscar, is it? Here to schedule your surgery I see.” She smiled. “It looks like you will owe $1025 before the surgery, is there an estimated time period of when you will be able to get the money for that?” 

“I can pay it whenever. I have the money available now.” Oscar stated. 

“Oh wonderful dear. We can run that charge now or the day of your surgery. Let me check the schedule quickly to see what is available.”

The receptionist scanned her computer screen before jotting down a few dates on a notepad for Oscar. 

“These are the dates I have available in the next 6 months. The earliest I have is in about 2 weeks and we have openings about every other week. Take a look at these dates and let me know what you think.” She said. 

Oscar handed over his credit card to pay for the surgery up front and took a few minutes to contemplate the dates given. 

“I think I would like to schedule for the earliest appointment that’s about 2 weeks out please.” He said, struggling to jam his card back into his wallet. 

“Of course. I will schedule you in. You will receive a phone call the day before the surgery to remind you of the process and any last minute questions you have. Is there anything else I can do for you today?” 

“No, that is it. Thank you for the help.” Oscar said smiling and turning to walk out of the clinic. 

________________________

Oscar wasn’t in the mood to go out in public for ice cream so Marcy had run into the grocery store to pick up a few pints of ice cream for them to share at home. All he wanted to do was curl up and watch a movie and cuddle and eat ice cream with Marcy. When they got home, Oscar plunked himself down on the couch and curled into a cocoon with the weighted blanket around him. Marcy grabbed spoons and nestled into the lump of human that was her so-called boyfriend. Pretty soon, Oscar fell asleep and Marcy had some time to clean up the apartment while her partner napped. 

About an hour into Oscar’s nap, Marcy noted that he was wiggling around and beginning to breathe heavier. She quickly made her way over to him and gently rubbed his back trying to coax him out of the umteenth nightmare. Gradually his breathing evened out and he slowly opened his eyes to his girlfriend, resting her head on his shoulder and rubbing his back. 

“Hey sleepy boy, are you feeling okay?” Marcy whispered. 

Oscar was definitely more regressed than earlier and could feel the emotions running through him. “Mmmm mmmm.” He said, shaking his head slightly. “Scared.” 

“What are you scared of?” Marcy turned his head toward hers. 

“Don’ know.” Oscar said, slurring his words slightly as he stuck his fingers in his mouth to self soothe. 

“What if it goes bad?” He said more coherently, flopping on his back to look at Marcy. 

“It won’t babes. This doctor has done so many surgeries and we’ve seen his work and did a lot of research to find the best doctor for you.” Marcy said, poking his side, earning a giggle out of the little. 

“Yeah 'spose” He said, turning back to face the couch. “Mm tired still.” 

“Well we should let you sleep too much more because it’s bedtime soon anyways. Let’s go eat some dinner and then get ready for bed, okay?”

When Oscar is sleepy, he is a lot more pliable than when not, which Marcy was thankful for in most cases. They quickly ate dinner and Oscar showered while Marcy brushed her teeth. They had a good routine in their tiny apartment.  
_____________________

A call came in around 8:03am. Both Oscar and Marcy were still sleeping and the sudden noise jolted both of them awake. 

“Hello?” Oscar answered groggily. 

“Yes, hello is this Oscar?” 

“This is.”

Marcy couldn't hear the conversation but she understood by Oscar’s responses that something was changing about the surgery. She just didn’t know what exactly. Oscar seemed nervous but she wasn’t trying to pry when he was still on the phone. 

“Okay, yes, that works for me. Thank you for the call. I appreciate it.” Oscar hung up. 

Marcy turned over in bed and stared at him, waiting for him to answer her nonverbal question of who was on the phone and what they wanted. 

“They moved my surgery date. Someone cancelled their surgery because they couldn’t pay on time, so they moved my surgery to the day after tomorrow.” Oscar stated, almost too sleepy to comprehend what just happened. 

“Wow! That’s fantastic babes! I’m so excited for you.” Marcy exclaimed. 

“Yeah it’s good. I think I’ll feel less anxious when it’s all over and I won’t have to deal with it anymore.” Oscar said, getting up to go to the bathroom and start a pot of coffee. 

_______________________

The following day flew by and the morning of the surgery was here. Oscar and Marcy had to get up at the ass crack of dawn to drive into town for the surgery prep. Oscar was so jittery, but excited. In the hospital room, he was stripped down to nothing but a gown and was poked and prodded with a multitude of needles and wires to monitor his vitals and administer the anesthesia when the time came. He was placed in a funny cap that reminded him of the lunch lady’s from elementary school. 

Pretty soon, the doctor he had been introduced to only 2 days ago walked in to greet them. 

“Hello, Oscar. Thank you for coming in on such short notice. I am very excited to work with you today.” Dr. Brushnick smiled. “We need to quickly go over what I will be doing in surgery with you to get the go ahead to proceed. Go ahead and remove the top half of your gown.”

Oscar obeyed the command and layed back in the hospital bed. 

“I’m going to be drawing on you with permanent markers now, so I can follow the lines during surgery. As you can see from the pictures we took, the program was able to identify the easiest and least invasive technique to remove the breast tissue.” Dr. Brushnick said as he drew little lines across Oscar’s chest. 

Oscar watched with interest. It looked like he was able to have keyhole surgery. No major scars! Awesome! 

“So, Oscar, we will be removing your nipples and from there we will remove the breast tissue from those holes. Afterwards, we will graft the nipples back on, and that is pretty much it. You will only have stitches around the nipple and hopefully, minimal swelling. I don’t think we will need to have drains for the fluid/blood either. But we will cross that bridge when we get there.” The doctor spoke as he lifted Oscar’s gown to cover his chest again.

“Any questions young man before we begin?” One nurse asked, as she began fiddling with his IV line. 

“No, not right now.” Oscar beamed. This was so exciting.

“Alright. The doctor is going to go get scrubbed in for the surgery and meet us in there.” The nurse said. 

Marcy stood and grabbed his hand. She leaned in and kissed his forehead and whispered “Proud of you babes. See you when you come out, okay?”

Oscar smiled up at her. He didn’t have much to say. The anxiety and jitteriness was making his mouth dry. He nodded to confirm her question and was wheeled off by the nurse. Marcy stood watching as her partner disappeared through the hospital corridors. 

_____________________________

Winding through the hospital was nauseating. Maybe it was from the nerves but he swore the movement wasn’t helping much. Soon enough, they entered a large room with all sorts of machines and people. 

The nurse who brought him in disappeared and a new nurse met his side. “Hello, Oscar, I’ll be the nurse anesthetist helping during the surgery today. I’m going to put this mask over your mouth and it’s going to make you pretty sleepy and calm. I’m also going to put some medicine in your IV that will make you fall asleep for the surgery. Any questions?”

Oscar shook his head. 

“Alright, go head and count back from 100 for me.” She said, moving the mask to cover his mouth. 

“One hundred”

“Ninety-nine”

“Ninety-eighhhhhh”

His eyes fluttered for a half second before all there was, was darkness. 

_________________________

The surgery was quick. Only lasting about an hour. Oscar was wheeled back into his hospital room, where Marcy waited for him to wake up from the anesthesia. 

Less than 30 minutes later, Oscar’s eyes fluttered open. “Marcy?” 

Marcy jumped up and rushed to his side. “Hey baby boy. You did it. It’s all done. I’m so proud of you.”

“All done?” He asked, still groggy from the medicine. 

“Yup, all done. Now we just wait for you to wake up a little more.” Marcy smiled. 

Oscar nodded and closed his eyes again. The exhaustion was overwhelming. He couldn’t keep his eyes open if his life depended on it. 

Moments later, the nurse that had delivered him to the operating room was back and checking his vitals. “Hi Oscar, I know you’re tired, but I need you to drink some juice for me. It’ll make you wake up more and we have to make sure you aren’t going to get sick from the medicine we gave you.” 

Oscar shifted himself up in the bed and grabbed the styrofoam cup from the nurse. He took long and slow sips of the cool liquid. Slowly, he began to wake up more and was finally able to keep his eyes open. Once more awake, he guzzled the rest of the juice and waited for the nurse to return. 

“Finished with your juice?” The nurse asked, grabbing the container and throwing it away. “Great. If you’re feeling sick, please let us know. We can give you some anti-nausea medication.”

“No, I feel fine. Just a little dizzy still.” Oscar said, rubbing his eyes. “I do have to go to the bathroom though.” He blushed.

“Oh wonderful, that was going to be my next question. We have to make sure you can urinate before we discharge you.” The nurse smiled.

After peeing and getting some more juice, Oscar was ready to go home. The doctor had come in to explain his discharge and aftercare. It surprised Oscar how quick he was out the door. They quickly grabbed his pain medications from the pharmacy and were already driving home. Oscar almost fell asleep but they just pulled into their parking area when Marcy tapped his hand to alert him that they were home. They grabbed his supplies and made their way up to the apartment where Oscar flopped down on the couch. 

“Jesus, careful Os. Don’t be so rough, you could pull your stitches out.” Marcy scolded. 

“I can’t feel them anyways, plus the mound of bandages will probably hold them together.” He huffed. 

“Yeah, but you will be feeling it soon, that’s why we got you pain medicine for later. Let me know if it starts to hurt and we can get you some.” She said, putting their coats and shoes back into the closet. 

“I will.” Oscar smiled at her. 

____________________________

The rest of the day went by quickly. Oscar took one of his pain medications around dinner time and planned to take another one right before bedtime to help keep him asleep and hopefully manage the pain by sleeping through it. Soon enough, he began to nod off and Marcy helped get him situated with his water and fluffy blankets. It was only 8pm, so Marcy stayed up awhile longer looking over the discharge paperwork and catching up on Grey’s Anatomy. Around midnight, she decided to head to bed. Oscar had yet to stir or cry out from a nightmare which made her feel better. She wanted him to have a few good nights of rest, especially while recovering. 

She quickly fell asleep once cuddled up to her partner, thinking about the day that had transpired. 

_____________________________

Marcy woke up around 9am and noted that Oscar was still sleeping. She was relieved that he hadn’t woken up from the pain and hoped he’d sleep through most of the healing. 

Marcy had taken off a week of work to care for Oscar while he healed. Which gave her lots of time to experiment in the kitchen and with new hobbies she normally didn’t have time for. Around noon, she went to check on Oscar and found he still hadn’t moved from his position. She didn’t think much of it and continued cooking the frittata she was making them for lunch. She soon got hungry and ate her share of the food and brought Oscar's for him to eat in bed. When she entered the room, she was surprised Oscar still hadn’t moved. She quietly made her way to his side and set his plate on the nightstand. She brushed the brown curls out of his face and gently kissed his forehead. 

“Hey Oscar, time to wake up to eat something.” She smiled sweetly. 

Oscar didn’t move which worried her. Normally Oscar wasn’t too hard to wake up and he was normally the one to shut the alarm off in the morning. 

“Os, come on, we should get you up to eat and take some more medicine.” She said, gently tapping his shoulder. 

Oscar still didn’t move. Now she was scared. She gradually started to tap him harder to gain his attention. And he finally stirred, earning a huge sigh out of his girlfriend. 

“Oscar. Wake up.” She said sternly. 

Oscar’s eyes fluttered open, but they looked glazed. “Thirsty.” He choked out. 

“Okay, okay hang on.” She ran to the kitchen to get a cup of juice for him and grabbed his medicine. “Here babes, take your medicine with it too.” 

Oscar’s eyes remained shut as he took long sips of the liquid. Almost as soon as he finished the juice, his eyes opened wide and he sat straight up. At first Marcy thought he was going to throw up, but his face turned beet red and he ignored her gaze. 

“What? What’s wrong.” She asked nervously. Ready to hop over the bed to grab the trash can for him to vomit into. 

“Uhm nothing.” He winced as he scooted into a better sitting position, face flaming. 

“Don’t lie. Are you going to be sick?” She asked nervously. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, no I’m okay.” He said, eyes searching the room frantically almost as if he was trying to come up with a response. 

“Are you sure?” Marcy asked sceptically. “Do you need something?”

“Uhm, well, uhhhh.” Oscar started. “I have to tell you something bad.” Oscar blushed even further. 

“What?” Marcy asked, moving to sit on the edge of the bed to hold his hand.

“NO DON’T” He screeched, wincing as he pulled his stitches trying to reach out to stop her from sitting. 

She jumped up, thinking he was hurt, but realizing that there was a faint wet mark near his knee on the sheets. 

“Oh, it’s okay Oscar, it wasn’t your fault. You sleep hard and I should have woken you up sooner to check on you.”

Tears welled in his eyes and began to fall freely. “Din’ mean to!” He sobbed. 

“I know that Os, it’s okay. Come on. Let’s go get you cleaned up.” She pulled the covers back revealing a wet and shivering boy. 

She pulled him up and helped walk him to the bathroom while Oscar curled in on himself. Marcy ran a shallow bath and helped him step into the warm water. “Here.” She handed him a washcloth. Just wash your lowers while I change the sheets. You can’t shower for a whole week until your scars start to heal.” She said, kissing the top of his head and leaving him to clean himself up.

She ran back to the bedroom to strip the sheets off the bed, thankful she had a mattress protector on. It came in handy for those messy periods that she could never predict. She quickly got the sheets in the wash and went back to check on Oscar, who was sitting in the draining bathtub.

“Os, can I come in?” She asked, knocking softly. 

Oscar didn’t answer. Instead he had his head on his knees, crying softly into them. Marcy took that as her cue to comfort her emotional boyfriend. 

“Babes, it’s okay. It’s taken care of already. No worries.” She said, wrapping a towel around his back. “Everything is okay, I promise. I’m not mad and I’m not going to tease you about it.” 

“I know. I’m just embarrassed and I feel sick and tired.” Oscar said, sniffling softly. 

“Oh okay, let’s get you some medicine for the nausea and hopefully that will help.” She said, leaving the room quickly to grab the medicine.  
They quickly got Oscar changed and back into a clean dry bed. Oscar played on his phone and watched as Marcy changed the laundry to the dryer. Oscar’s face blushed from seeing the sheets but he tried to calm his thoughts by playing Candy Crush on his phone. 

Marcy then plopped onto the bed next to him and leaned over to grab the plate of food that was left on the nightstand. “I made a frittata for you to try and eat. I’m hoping your nausea has gone down a little since you took the medicine.” She handed him the plate. 

Oscar took the plate and forced a smile to thank her. He took a few bites before the anxiety got too much for him. “Are you mad at me?” He rushed out, looking downcast at his lap. 

“No. No of course not goofball. This wasn’t your fault and it was time to do some laundry anyways.” Marcy said, pushing his curls back out of his eyes. 

She held her gaze before slowly turning back to face forward. “How are you feeling now? Anything else I can do to help you?” 

“No. I appreciate you taking care of me already.” Oscar said, taking another bite of the food. “I just want to sleep more but I’m scared.” 

Marcy turned back to face Oscar. “Scared of what? Nightmares?” 

“No...well yes...but I don’t want to...I don't know... wet the bed again.” He said, looking downcast. “I really didn’t mean to.”

“Oh, well that’s okay if you do. It’s just sheets and the mattress is protected already. I don’t mind helping and I know you can’t help it if it does happen again. Would it make you more comfortable to wear something to protect you and the bed until we know it was a fluke?”

“Like what? A diaper?” Oscar asked. 

“Not necessarily. But they do make ones that look just like underwear for people with this issue. I can pick up a few for you to just try, in case you are scared to ruin anything, which you won’t.” Marcy said in a gentle voice. 

“Not a baby.” Oscar stated firmly. “I’ll just set an alarm to wake up earlier.”

“Okay babes. Just let me know if you change your mind.” Marcy said, getting up to fix herself a cup of tea. 

'Man, how did I end up with such a supportive partner. She is definitely a keeper'. Oscar thought to himself. 

_________________________________________

END


End file.
